His Return
by Eligrl77
Summary: Based on the trailer for Season 3. Molly is very surprised to find Sherlock back. More surprises are in store for her.


Molly was tired from the work day when she walked into the locker room. All she thought of most of the day was going home and snuggling in her warm bed. Of course, along with her favorite stuffed hippo. She yawned loudly as she unbuttoned her lab coat. She slowly worked on the combination before opening her locker.

Her eyes got a glimpse of the mirror, showing what was behind her. Her breath hitched and she gasped. She felt her heart and her blood run cold. Her eyes widened.

"_No it couldn't be," her mind kept screaming. "You helped fake his death. He said he would never return to England." _

Molly's breathing drew heavy as she held her right hand on her locker door. She turned around and stared into those eyes she never thought she would see again. She was trying to say something at this point, anything. Words got caught in her throat as she realized he was really standing there. He had returned. Her lips quivered and her knees gave way. She remembered falling on the concrete floor, screaming and then a large, quiet silence. She felt, saw, or heard nothing.

She first felt warmth. She felt blankets and a nice warm bed. The room's only light was by a crackling fire. Something was caressing her right arm over and over. She secondly felt her head throbbing madly. She breathed for a moment in pain. She felt hot lips kiss her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and there sat Sherlock in a chair. She sure wasn't in the lab anymore. She had no idea where this was.

"Please someone tell me this is just a dream. You aren't… really here are you?" she asked wearily and tried to slightly move around. She felt bandages around her head.

"You saw me and you had a very bad fall Molly. Your head hit the locker and the floor. You've been out for quite some time," he spoke soothingly. Not in a tone she was use to. Not the hard ruffed voice that haunted her dreams. His hands continued to move about her head, almost massaging it.

"Where… where on earth are we? This doesn't look like Baker Street at all."

"We are at my brother Mycroft's house. This is where I did some of my hiding. I never told you where I was as I hid all over the world. You are one the first people I wanted to see," he grinned at her. Molly felt her cheeks turn a bit of color.

"I am sure not like this. Thank you for… taking care of me as it is usually me doing that," she wearily laughed and sank her head back into her pillow.

"How is John?" Sherlock asked quietly.

"John has… suffered. I mean he lost one of his best friends. He did meet a girl named Mary I think. I know they are engaged. He hasn't been keeping in touch with me. I am sure you can understand why," she sighed. Sherlock moved his chair closer to Molly. His cold hands caressed her cheeks.

"You did a very brave thing keeping this secret. I know it has hurt and tormented you. I want to apologize so much to you. I am back now and things are going to be better."

"Are you going to tell John? Lestrade? Mrs. Hudson? They should know soon."

"In time, they all will."

"How on earth did you get in the lab without anyone noticing you?"

"You forget I still detest Anderson. I used his ID." Molly rolled her eyes at him.

"I can't wait to see his reaction," she giggled as she covered herself up with more of the blankets. She never liked the way he bashed Sherlock anyway. Her breathing slowed as she stared into his eyes once more. They had changed so much since she first knew him. They looked scared and saddened. She was too mesmerized to notice Sherlock taking off his jacket, socks, and shoes. He had never looked at her like this before. She watched as he tossed them aside and moved to the other side of the very large bed.

She felt her heart start beating faster. Sure she had wishes they had done romantic things, but never quite like this! Sherlock moved closer to her and she felt his icy fingers caress her legs and her shoulders. He stared for a long time at her like this before he moved to her face. Their first _real_ kiss she thought. He tasted to her like tea, cigarettes, and lavender. This blew the Christmas party kiss forever out of the water.

The kiss quickly turned passionate as he kissed more of her. She caressed his long neck as his kisses grew lower and lower, leaving kisses over her belly. With unspoken permission, he started to massage and tease the heated apex at the top of her thighs with his hot tongue. She had forgotten what this sensation was like. She moaned his name in pleasure, lightly tugging at his curly locks. She wanted to touch him too, but he kept rearranging her hands to be on his back. He focused intently on her as he rubbed her and inserted his fingers inside her in frenzy. She was twitching at the intense pleasure his gave her. This action continued until she cried out his name loudly in absolute ecstasy. Wave after wave of orgasms hit her and left her in a state of almost comatose bliss.

She wanted to give him the pleasure had had given her, but she was exhausted.

"You will have other times to return the favor," he whispered darkly. It sent chills up her spine. He moved back to her putting his arms tightly around her waist. He really was back.


End file.
